Cacao
Kaoru Tachikawa (立川 カオル Tachikawa Kaoru), commonly known as Cacao, is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Cool type idol using pale blue as her theme colour. Her alter ego is Forget-Me-Not Sweden. Cacao has light skin and light blonde hair adorned by a white rabbit-shaped hairpin on the right. Her hair reaches to waist. She wears black glasses over her blue eyes. For spring & summer, Cacao wears a yellow T-shirt beneath a pair of dark blue denim overall skirt. This is paired with white socks and light blue ankle strap shoes. During autumn & winter, she wears a beige trench coat over a light blue dress, paired with a dark brown belt and black buttons going down the middle of the chest. Her dark brown boots are trim with white fur, and paired with white stockings. Cacao's passion is information. She is a smart, intellectual, and studious girl. Unlike other main idols, Cacao already aspires on a goal and knows what she wants to be in the future. She is also gentle and reserved. Haruno is running to school, late, she bumps into Cacao and they fall over. Cacao is carrying four books, because she is carrying her own and the ones belonging to Kinji Sagawa that bullies her. Haruno wonders why and the Kinji appear. They tell Cacao to hurry up and she apologise to Haruno. In Episode 34, she forms an idol group known as The Nordic Quintet alongside Ryo, Hatsune, Kirara, and Freja. Tachikawa (立川): Tachi (立) means "standing" while kawa (川) means "river". Kaoru (カオル) mean "fragrance". Cacao (カカオ Kakao) is the dried and fully fermented seed of Theobroma cacao. Klaudia: Variant of the name Claudia. In real life it is more commonly used by Polish women rather than Swedish. Strömberg: Ström means "stream" while berg means "mountain". Per Sandholm: The boy Cacao loves, to whom she taught mathematics, but failed. Hatsune Sorata: Cacao and Hatsune are long time friends, but the latter could not remember how they first met. Hatsune often picked on Cacao due to Cacao being very shy, as well as left-handed and wearing glasses, among other things. Since then, the two have been buds despite having very different personalities and culture. Hatsune likes to tease and scare Cacao since they were kids, especially about scary things like ghost stories or disgusting ones like barnacles. Kirara Nijiiro: Being members of The Nordic Quintet, Cacao is close to Kirara and wants to be with her. Like with Freja, they are able to bond over their good skills related to idol and they often agree on things. Freja Bondevik: Both are members of The Nordic Quintet. Cacao treats Freja like a little sister and is very adoring her. She normally dotes on her as, but also respectful of her feelings or decisions. As such, Freja admires Cacao and they appear to get along quite well. Shiori Yumehara: Shiori and Cacao have a lot in common. Both are the leader of their respective groups as well as having the same personality. Nichika Hanazono: Nichika clings onto Cacao like a life-line when it comes to studies, and claims that Cacao is the best tutor she has ever met. There were times when Cacao clings onto Nichika instead, when Cacao was being bullied by Kinji, hoping Nichika would save her (but sometimes Nichika joined in the bullying too). Angela Sakuragi: Cacao first met Angela when Angela was looking for the training club. Angela later joined the light training club only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Cacao and Angela. Cacao and Angela have generally been good friends, but sometimes Angela 'betrays' Cacao, such as when taking vote over whether to play at the beach or to practise, where Angela decided to play with both Cacao and Kirara. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri seems to dislike Cacao. Their relationship is not as good as Chieri with Shiori. Paola Himeko: Their first 'serious' interaction came when Cacao won a prefectural award for an essay she wrote and she had to read it aloud in front of the school. Cacao was depressed because of her lack on cooking, so Paola encouraged Cacao to imagine the audience as pineapples, which allowed Cacao to get over her stage fright. Mayuri Kaido: Cacao is Mayuri's close opponent. Mayuri feels more comfortable when she stays with Cacao. The two are fairly close. Lillian Hirsch: Cacao is one of the girls usually annoyed or frustrated with Lillian. Cacao cares about and seems friendly towards her, and worries about what Lillian may think about her like she does other people, but usually the first to bluntly point things out to her. She also had no problem lacing her drink with a sleep-inducing drink just to get her to quiet down. Haruno Aida: Even though Haruno doesn't consider Cacao a "wonder" prodigy because of her exceptional knowledge, they manage to get along, but Cacao usually scolds Haruno because of her childish personality. Cacao calls her "Aino", which Haruno dislikes. Sonata Otome: Cacao respects Sonata, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Sonata became a fairy idol, and proclaimed that she really likes Sonata. Saki Kurumizawa: Although much more popular because of Saki's artistic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Cacao annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since meeting. The first person Cacao asked to be a Little Fairy was, in fact, Saki. LeaF: Cacao has became friends with LeaF since they met together. Shiho Fujiura: Cacao and Shiho have bonded fairly well. They both show reservations about things and hesitate when it comes to certain feelings, but they never seem to have trouble getting along. *Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Kanimal Partner: A squirrel - Latte *Special skills: None *Hobbies: Reading, studying about life, and writing *People's first impressions of her are dandere and nerd. *In her report card is usually written as "Excellent! Keep going!" *The first thing Cacao does in every morning when she wakes up is reading a book. *Her English dub name is Klaudia Stroemberg. The "ö" umlaut was changed to "oe" or "o" in order to accommodate English orthographic rules. *In Episode 106, is revealed that her real name is Kaoru Tachikawa. While in English dub, she prefers to be called "Klaudia" most of the time. *She is allergic to potatoes. *She becomes more talkative in Season 2 second half. *Good at any school subjects except Physical Education and cooking. However, Orange Cake is the only food she can make correctly. *Her weakness is talking to new people. *The one bad thing about herself is that she sometimes rushes a lot. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic Category:Cool Idols